Crazy Love
by Dark Corneille
Summary: "itu sebuah janji.." potong sebastian pada perkataan Ciellia


**CRAZY LOVE**

**AUTHOR : Sebby CielMichaelis**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**SUMMARY : "itu sebuah janji.." potong sebanstian pada perkataan Ciellia.**

**WARNING! OOC, Typo (mungkin :3 /kayak tau2 nya aja loe), abal, gaje,**

**

* * *

**

**(hahahaha…**  
**Kali ini gue Mau coba buat Fic yang Romance ahh…**  
**yang pairingnya so pasti Ciel and Sebastian XD hohoho…**  
**gi mana cara nya yah ? pasti GaJe.**  
**Tapi sih gue maunya sampe' buat para pembaca meneteskan Darah, eh, air mata..(Darah,? Loe kira pembunuhan ? :P).**

**Umur Sebastian ceritanya 23thn, Ciel tetap 13.**  
**Selamat Membaca…^_^**

**

* * *

**

Lady Ciellia Phantomhive, itulah nama yang telah di kenal oleh kalangan masyarakat bangsawan, kerajaan, sampai rakyat jelata sekalipun.

Meskipun di kenal kejam dengan para pelayan di rumah nya, Lady Ciellia tetaplah seorang Lady yang mulia dan Baik kepada semua orang (meskipun itu tetap jarang).

Sebagai pewaris tunggal harta keluarga Phantomhive, di usianya yang bisa dibilang Remaja dan menyandang gelar sebagai Anjing Penjaga Ratu, hal yang belum pernah di rasakan nya adalah, Cinta!.

Bagi Ciellia muda, Cinta itu menjijikan, minta disayangi, minta dikasihani, bainya itu hal kotor yang ia hindari dari hatinya. Ciellia bukan tipe cewe yang manja, cengeng, atau sikap-sikap lainnya yang dimiliki anak perempuan manja lainnya, dia kuat, tegas, mandiri, pintar, dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada bermain, shopping atau lain-lain.

Di sisi lain Ciellia memiliki seorang Butler yang dengan setia melayani semua perintah Ciellia yang baginya cukup meyakinkanuntuk remaja perempuan seperti Ladynya.

Nama Butler itu adalah Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, yang sudah 3 tahun merawat Ciellia sejak orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Sebastian sangat menyayangi Ladynya, dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya, dan dia juga sangat menyukai sifat egois Ladynya itu.

Umur pemuda ini 23thn terlalu tua memang. Tapi apabila dia sedang keluar rumah bersama Ladynya wajah rupawannya mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita, hal ini yang paling dibenci dari Ciellia, Sebasian sama seperti Ciellia, mereka sama-sama tidak pernah merasakan apa itu namanya Cinta.

"huff…Cinta itu memang menyusahkan!" seru Sebastian sambil menatap bayangannya di cermin.

* * *

**MUSEUM PHANTOMHIVE (06:30 pagi)**

_Tok tok tok_

"Nona muda..!" panggil lembut sang Butler di depan pintu kamar sang majikan.

"…Nona muda!" panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang agak keras.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, tanda bahwa Nona mudanya belum sadar dari mimpi panjangnya.

Sebastian pun mulai membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan tepat dugaan Sebastian, sesosok tubuh mungil, berrambut kelabu panjang masih terbungkus di sana dengan selimut tebalnya.

Sebastian memasang senyumman manis nya.

Dia mulai berjalan menuju jendela besar di hadapannnya.

_SReekk…_

"Waktunya bangun, Nona muda..!" gumam Sebastian samabil membuka gorden kamar Ciellia.

"..hmm huahh, Morning Sebastian!" Gerutu Ciellia sambil ngucek-ngucek mata biru nya.

**SMILE…^_^**

"Morning tea hari ini adalah rosella tea yang dikirim langsung dari Negara tetangga, supaya tidak terlalu pahit akan saya tambahkan Madu dan susu kental, Silahkan!" Jelas Sebastian sambil memberikan secangkir tea yang di jelaskan nya tadi.

"Terimakasih..!"

**SMILE…^_^**

"Apa, jadwal untuk hari ini?" Tanya Ciellia sambil mengembalikan cangkir morning teanya yang sudah habis.

"Jadwal hari ini…  
habis makan pagi, kita harus pergi mengontrol bahan-bahan di perusahaan, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, pukul 13:30 nanti sore ada kursus biola dengan Miss. Angela. Setelah itu nanti malam ada tamu istimewa yang datang khusus datang untuk anda!" jelas Sebastian sambil menutup buku agenda nya.

"Tamu? Siapatamu itu?" Tanya Ciellia memasang wajah serius.

"Alois Trancy dan Butler nya ClaudeFaustus!" singkat Sebastian.

"Apa? Alois Trancy, mau datang kesini?" Kaget Ciellia.

"iya, memangnya ada apa Nona muda?" Tanya Sebastian heran.

"Cih…lelaki manja itu?.." kata-kata Ciellia terputus ketika Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"sebas..ti.."

"Nona muda..saya tau anda membencinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah tunangan anda, saya yakin Nona pasti bisa mencintainya juga, seperti Tuan Alois mencintai anda! Iya kan..?" Kata sebastian meyakinkan hati Nona mud nya dan tak lupa ia mengecup lembut kening Nona mudanya.

"Terimakasih, Sebastian!" Seru Ciellia luluh.

"(SMILE)…Nah, sekarang Nona muda ganti baju dulu yah..! Meiline!" panggil Sebastian kepada Maid keluarga phantomhive dan yang di panggil pun segera memasuki ruangan dimana asal suara Sebastian memanggilnya.

"I,iya sebastiab-san, ada apa?" Tanya si Maid gerogi.

"Tolong gantikan baju Nona muda!" perintah Sebastian tegas dengan senyum manisnya.

"ba,baik Sebastian-san!"

Sehabis itu Sebastian pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Ciellia.

* * *

**15 menit setelah Sebastian pergi meninggalkan kamar Ciellia.**

"Meiline!" panggil Ciellia dengan tatappan ingin bertanya.

"I,iya Nona muda, ada apa?"

"Aku mau cerita! Boleh?" singkat Ciellia.

"I,iya, silahkan!"

"tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan bilang sama Sebastian ya..!"

"I,iya saya janji!"

"hah…sepertinya aku mencintainya…" Kata Ciellia sambil menunuduk karena malu.

"ya...itu kan wajar Nona muda!" kata Meiline dengan wajah santai.

"Bukan! Aku, aku jatuh cinta pada Sebastian!" kata Ciellia memperjelas perkataan nya.

"A,apa..Nona muda jatuh Cin…"

"PsTttt…jangan nyaring-nyaring nanti ketahuan, kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ku ini!" kata Ciellia nutuppin mulut Maid nya.

"I,iya maaf kan saya!"

* * *

**20 MENIT KEMUDIAN.**

**MUSEUM PHANTOMHIVE (Ruang Makan) 06:45 Pagi.**

Gaun pink nya menyibak setiap anak tangga yang dituruninya, Rambut hitam kelabunya diikat kuncir, menambah manis rupanya. Entah kenapa untuk pagi ini atau tepatnya hari ini ia ingin sekali berada di dekat Butler yang di cintainya Sebastian Michaelis.

"Selamat pagi, Nona muda!" Sapa lembut sang tukang kebun keluarga phantomhive itu.

"Pagi Finni!" Sapa balik sang Nona muda.

"Selamat pagi juga Nona muda, untuk menu makan pagi hari ini saya sudah menyiapkan makanan special!" Kata sang Koki.

"Oh, benarkah, baguslah itu berarti kau sudah bisa memasak makanan Bard!" Seru Ciellia memasang senyum polosnya.

"hehehe..nggak juga sih Nona muda!"

**SMILE ^_^**

"God Morning, Young Lady!" Sapa lembut Sebastian pada Ciellia.

Lantas itu membuat semerbak warna merah di pipi Ciellia membara.

"P,pagi Sebastian.." Sahut Ciellia gerogi.

**SMILE ^_^**

"silahkan duduk! Menu makan pagi hari ini adalah, Potato Steak disiram dengan saus anggur segar, dan minumannya adalah Jus Jeruk yang di campur Madu yang berkualitas Tinggi!" Jelas Sebastian, sambil menghidangkan makanan yang di jelaskan nya tadi satu persatu.

"Tunggu, Sebastian!" Ucap Ciellia menghentikan aktivitas Sebastian di hadapannya.

"hmm,? Ada apa Nona muda? Apa anda tidak menyukai menu hari ini?" Tebak Sebastian sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak,! Bukan itu, hanya saja untuk pagi ini aku tidak mau meminm Jus! Aku mau minum susu segar saja, jadi tolong ganti yah!" Pinta Ciellia.

"Baiklah!" (SMILE).

**BEBERAPA MENIT SESUDAH SARAPAN PAGI.**

**(Work House)**

"…"

_Tek..tek..tek_

"Nona muda!" Seru Sebastian membangunkan majikannya yang sedang melamun.

"I,iya, kenapa?" Tanya Ciellia kaget.

"Anda, kenapa melamun?" Tanya balik Sebastian.

"hah, aku,aku takut, Sebastian!" Singkat Ciellia.

"Takut?"

"Aku takut Sebastian, aku takut!" Kata Ciellia lagi, kali ini dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

**SMILE ^_^**

"Anda tidak perlu takut! Saya pasti akan selalu menjaga anda!" Seru Sebastian sambil mengelap air mata Ciellia dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku takut, aku takut kalau Alois melakukan hal itu lagi, aku takut Sebastian, aku takut, hiks..hikshiks!" Isak Ciellia kepada Butlernya.

"My Lady Ciellia Phantomhive, saya tidak akan membiarkan hal sekeji itu sampai mengenai anda, ingat lah! Saya akan tetap bersama anda melindungi, menyayangi, menjaga anda untuk selamanya!" Jelas Sebastian dengan penekanan pada kata "Tetap" dan "Selamanya".

"Aku benci Earl Alois Trancy! Aku benci..hiks,hiks" Berontak Ciellia di meja kerjanya.

Dan Tiba-Tiba…

_Seettt…_

"Young Lady, You Know? Sebenci apapun anda dengan Tuan Alois, dia tetaplah tunangan anda, anda yang sudah di persunting sejak kecil pasti sudah tau dengan sifat Tuan Alois kan!" Kata Sebastian sembari bertanya dengan Ciellia yang sudah berada di dalam pelukkannya.

"hiks,hiks ya aku tau, aku tau sifat Alois, Tapi Alois yang dulu aku kenal, bukanlah Alois yang sekarang!" Teriak Ciellia di dalam pelukkan Sebastian.

"Kalau dia tidak berubah lantas kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal itu kepadaku? Dulu Alois memang anak yang polos dan aku suka! Tapi sekarang aku benci, aku BENCI!" lanjut Ciellia sambil memberontak. Sebastian pun langsung ambil tingkah.

Sebastian melepaskan pelukkan nya dan langsung mencium bibir mungil Lady nya.

Tapi hal itu mendapat respond yang tidak baik dari Ciellia.

_PLAKKkk…_

"Keterlaluan kamu Sebastian!" Teriakn Ciellia, sambil menampar Sebastian.

"Nona muda!"

"Apa maksud mu? Hah..apa jangan-jangan kamu sama kejinya seperti Alois! Kamu bilang kamu akan menjagaku, melindungiku, menyayangiku, tapi apa yang barussan kau lakukan itu sudah menyakiti hatiku, Dasar Keparat kamu Sebastian, aku benci kamu!" Teriak Ciellia sambil meronta-ronta.

"Nona muda, Tunggu!" Sela sebatian.

"Apa lagi, belum puas kamu! Apa mau mu Sebastian? Apa maksud Ciu…"

"itu sebuah Janji!" Potong Sebastian pada perkataan Ciellia.

"Janji?" Tanya Ciellia sambil memegang dadanya yang masih deg-degan nggak karuan.

"ya, itu janji Nona muda! Itu janji saya kepada anda, bahwa saya menyayangi anda!" Kata Sebastian tegas.

"maksudmu?" Ciellia makin bingung.

"maksud saya, saya benar-banar menyayangi Nona muda! Saya tidak akan membiarkan prilaku keji Tuan Alois sampai mengenai anda!" jelas Sebastian.

"menyayangi? Maksud kamu, kamu mencintai ku,?" Tebak Ciellia yang masih kebingungan.

"hihihi…saya ini hanyalah seorang Butler keluarga Phantomhive, dan saya ini bukanlah seorang pangeran yang kaya raya, maka dari itu mana mungkin saya mencintai anda!" Kata Sebastian memperjelas perkataan nya.

"…Begitu!" Kata Ciellia lesu tak bergairah.

"My Lady! Kemarilah, jangan takut begitu!" Pnggil Sebastian kepada Ciellia.

Ciellia yang sudah sedikit merasa amanpun mendekat dan memeluk erat Sebastian, Tangisnya pecah saat sampai pada pelukkan hangat Butler itu.

"Do not cry Lady,! Do not cry!" Kata Sebastian sambil membalas pelukkan Ciellia.

_"Aku sayang kamu Sebastian, aku sayang kamu!" _Gumam Ciellia dalam hatinya.

"Nah, Nona muda! Dari pada Nona menangis terus, lebih baik Nona ganti pakaian, saya akan segera memanggilkan meiline dan menyiapkan kereta kuda!" Seru Sebastian sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Ciellia.

"terima kasih, Sebastian!" seru Ciellia sambil memegang tangan Sebastian yang lagi menghapus air mata di pipinya lembutnya.

**SMILE ^_^**

Sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya, Ciellia kembali melayangkan ciuman hangat ke pipi Sebastian.

Sebastian Blushing.

"Maaf, karena aku tadi menamarmu!" seru Ciellia, memasang muka merah. (cantiknya XD).

"I,iya Nona!" Kata Sebastian gerogi.

**SMILE ^_^**

Ciellia pun pergi meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

* * *

** Jiah GaJe Boo...XD**

**Chapter 1 aneh, aku jadi merinding sendiri deck!  
tapi yah it's ok nggak papa lah..  
baru juga chapter pertama.  
tadi nya aku pengennya ini cerita habis dalam satu chapter aja toh sekalinya udah larut malam ya udah nyambung aja nanti chapter 2 langsung Tamat...mudah-mudahan**

**Ok Minna-san makasih udah baca and sekarang**

**Plies Review nya XD **


End file.
